


It is what you think it is

by Silvaxus



Series: Crow's Saturday Facebook Prompts [39]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean only hears what he wants to hear, Eavesdropping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-25 22:12:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16669294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/pseuds/Silvaxus
Summary: Sometimes Dean heard things from his brother's room he'd rather not hear.





	It is what you think it is

**Author's Note:**

> Time for another bullshit fic because I couldn't come up with something that wouldn't turn into a complete crack fic xD
> 
> Credits for the edits for my beloved Beta [CrowNoYami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowNoYami/pseuds/CrowNoYami)

  
  


That Sam attracted a lot of supernatural beings, or that they felt drawn to Sam was something that Dean sometimes despised more than anything else. That his brothers’ attraction to a few of them was mutual was terrible, but that his brother now felt attracted to an archangel could be worse. Dean tried to tell himself that it wasn’t Lucifer, at least, to make himself feel better, it only helped sometimes, not always.  
  
Gabriel was an archangel turned trickster after all and couldn’t cut back on his tricks. They established a few rules, and Gabriel stuck them, most of the time. No playing around with or around the Impala. No fucking around with Dean’s food. No funny business with Sam where Dean could see or hear it. But sometimes… sometimes Dean couldn’t prevent listening to things he’d wished he hadn’t heard.  
  


**“Why is it so big?”** Rustling in the background and even while Dean passed Sam’s and Gabriel’s room he hoped they weren’t talking about what Dean imagined at the moment. Thankfully he didn’t hear Gabriel’s reply, and Dean made sure to tune up the volume of his music to extra loud just in case his brother and his archangel were talking about what Dean thought.  
  
…  
  
It got weirder the morning after Dean had overheard the bizarre conversation between Sam and Gabriel. He was preparing breakfast in the kitchen when Sam and Gabriel walked into the kitchen. Sam with a severe case of bed hair, dark t-shirt and grey sweatpants while Gabriel sported a light brown onesie with little corgis printed all over. He was even wearing a hood with small corgi ears attached to it. When Gabriel turned around Dean also saw a short tail attached to the onesie and shook his head. How his brother could stand the archangel sometimes was beyond him.  
  
Dean completely missed that his brother and the archangel were in a heated argument since they walked into the kitchen and he missed, again, what they were talking about. “ **I thought you like it big.** That’s why I got you this one. You said it before. You like them big and always wanted to have one for yourself.” Dean stood frozen on his spot. There weren’t talking about… _that_ again, right?  
  
Sam groaned and covered his face with his hand. “ **Yeah, but… that’s not just big, it’s huge!** How am I supposed to sleep with this monster in the bed too?” Turning around slowly, Dean watched Sam and Gabriel talk about… whatever they were talking about and Dean really hoped it wasn’t about some sex toys.  
  


“What the hell are you two talking about?” It was the moment the two realized they weren’t alone in the kitchen. Both looked completely innocently at Dean. “About a teddy bear, of course,” was Gabriel’s response. “Yeah, Gabe got me a giant teddy bear. I told him I always wanted to have a big teddy bear for myself and he went over the top again. What were you thinking we were talking about, Dean?”  
  
It must have been visible on his face what he had been thinking about because Sam and Gabriel burst into laughter when they looked at Dean’s face.  
  
“Teddy bear my ass,” Dean growled and flipped the pancakes.

**Author's Note:**

> For more of my insanity, find me on tumblr: [Silvaxus](https://silvaxus.tumblr.com/)


End file.
